Of Silver Roses
by Whyte Ivy
Summary: Eowyn had never got the chance to leave Rohan, but will she now stop someone else from being free? A handmaiden's duty is to her mistress, and will duty override love....
1. Chap 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Most characters (Prince Imrahil, Éowyn, Théoden, Faramir) are from the book Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkein (including the elvish) and I give full credit of them to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkein, but the rest are sincerely created by me.

**Auuthor's Note: **Silad, mellon nin!! Read fast and may you enjoy it whilst you do. *grin* ****

**Of Silver Roses.**

"Mother tell us about Maylan of the Rohirrim, the bards don't tell it just they way you do." Feram pleaded, his tiny hands clutching at her skirt.

"Yes, yes. Tell us, tell us," cried Elwyn stopping momentarily from catching imaginary butterflies.

Éowyn, Princess of Ithilien, laughed at the antics of her children.

"I don't know why you like it so much, it happened a long time ago. Come." 

She walked them into her garden by the stream, white shift bright in the morning sunlight. The flowers bloomed in the small glade and she sat with them on the mossy ground letting the children rest their heads on her lap and began her tale.

"Maylan was once a young girl in Rohan who loved her freedom as much or even more than her father. I knew her as a headstrong girl, but with a deep understanding. She was quite beautiful, like the mother she never new, and this is her story, a story of how love can be stronger than death…

¯*¯     ¯*¯     ¯*¯

"Last one home is orc fodder," I called to Harlem, starting to run through the rocks and open grassy fields of Rohan. I laughed, blissfully carefree, and held my kilted skirts away from snags that would slow me down. The doors of Edoras were not far ahead and my friend was gaining fast. I saluted the gate warden when I passed and kept running up the earthen streets, dodging horses, wagons, people before collapsing on the doorstep of my home. Harlem caught up, breathing hard.

"I bet – you could – run faster – without them skirts on."

"Yes I could, but then I'd have to face _them _with breeches on." I made a face. "You know how they are." I stared around and thought of the past years where growing uncertainty and warfare had returned to our lands.

 "The fields be to dangerous now and so I think that was our last race home Harlem, dark times are coming." I sighed.

Footsteps warned of another person's arrival. I sat up and pushed back the wisps of brown hair that flew free of my pins. My father came around the corner of a thatched house, his large frame bent slightly against the wind, and approached us. I stood up to greet him, nervously smoothing my crumpled skirts. He glanced at me, eyes hard. 

"Maylan, come with me." I looked at Harlem, who had the grace to look concerned and sighed, trotting after father. Often when he would ask me to accompany him and it usually meant there was work to be done or a talk to be made.

"Where are we going?" 

"The stables." I followed behind him like the vigilant daughter when in truth I felt like sprinting the other way. We passed the great house of Meduseld and I squared my shoulders. I would at least seem to be the naïve maiden I was not when going by our Kings home. Though, my maidenly behaviour needed working on. We turned down a broad lane and used the back entrance into the stables and training area. 

"Get your staff, the one with the sharp tip. We will practice your defence then attack," he stated.

I groaned inwardly. Today was for my training. No one else uses the staff, but it seems I am an exception. I walked over to the racks and found my staff underneath all the swords, sheaths and long bows, which I looked at with painful longing, and came into the training arena. I was not allowed to carry my weapon with me out in the open, yet here I was able to practice. I took up the correct stance in the middle of a small training yard and waited for my father to bark orders from the side rail.

"Ready! Lunge, twist, right thrust, sweep for their legs and drive behind. Swing over head, jump, lunge, crescent and upward slash."

We drilled well into the evening, often changing the routine, till I was pouring with sweat, but I didn't falter nor did I think about how sore I would be tomorrow. I had not trained so hard in a long time. Father was preparing me for battle, but I could not see the point when my opponent would probably have a sword and all I had was a strong piece of wood with a sharp blade on the point. I might as well be defenceless. Father disagreed, saying that if I used it right I would be able to defeat them. Though I would not be in any momentous battle like the shield maidens of old, there was still a chance I may have to protect my house from raiders, since women were not allowed in the Eored's. Sometimes I fought against him with padded armour or just drilled and on rare occasions I bested him.

It was a long time before we stopped and I was exhausted, my limbs aching with a dull pain that would be ten times worse tomorrow.

"You have done well tonight," my father said resting his large, calloused hand on my shoulder. He looked uneasy, like a great burden weighed on his mind. "There is something we must talk about tomorrow," he looked away. "Come, it is late and you are weary."

The next day I was sent to help with the cleaning of the large stable so my morning was occupied and most thoughts were suspended so I could concentrate on the task at hand. My muscles screamed at even the slightest movement, protesting of heir abuse the day before, but I ignored it as well as I could. I took my luncheon to the Inner Square, hoping to find Harlem. Perhaps he could give me some insight into what my father wanted to tell me. I stayed longer than I should have, but it was in vain for he did not come and I was reprimanded for loitering. Walking home I started biting my fingernails, a nervous habit, my heart was telling me that I would not like what I was bound to hear, yet my head reasoned that this was nonsense. Still my nerves were on edge and I could barely concentrate on my work.

It was after dinner and I was sitting with my father in the small kitchen when he decided to tell me, his voice gruff and proud.

"Daughter, you are young and have long known that our beloved land is protected from the evil by our valiant men. I am one such man and tomorrow I will ride to accost those who might spoil our lands and plunder our homes."

I swallowed hard, but I had not heard the least of it yet.

"We have had news of an orc band and a great number of warriors are needed for a victory. You have seen seven and ten years of a happy life away from most conflict and yet if I do not come back I would want you to be well cared for. Perhaps I have been too lenient and have given you far more freedom than that of other maids, so you will not be prepared for the changes if I do not return. If I'm not one of those who come back you will become an attendant for Lady Éowyn. You will have to give up your ramblings with your friend Harlem and practice the arts of the staff no more. Instead mending and gentle speech shall be your assets and maybe in time you will wed."

I stared at the floor in disbelief. Medusal was the kings own home and strict was the laws for those that abided there. My spirit had always been free and this cage, this routine and monotonous lifestyle, might just break it. I could say nothing, all words of horror died on my lips, as none could explain the cataclysm if my father did not come back.

"You are my daughter and I love you with all my heart. You have courage, remember it and always know that I'm with you. Maylan, this may not come to pass and I know it distresses you, but if I live all shall be well."

I swallowed. My father, a man of honour and duty to his people and his King, would fight to whatever end. He knows my pain yet he will not change this sentence, thinking only of my wellbeing not my heart. I gathered my tattered wits together and spoke.

"When will you ride out?" My voice was hoarse.

"Early morning and we were told to say our farewells this evening," he came across and kissed my forehead. "It may not be as bad as you think, sweet, but let us hope I come home and then we shall not speak of this again."

I nodded and walked blindly to my room. There I found comfort in crying myself into a restless slumber as my father would go with the sunrise.

*        *        *

The next morning dawned and I watched most of our gallant men, my father included, ride out of the gates and strained my eyes as they rode far into the fields of Rohan. The last I saw of them was sunlight gleaming off their polished armour. I stood on the walls for most of the day, till well into the evening, alone in my thoughts.

    Apart from helping with the stables, of which my father was the guardian, my days were occupied by watching for riders on the horizon and eight days passed in the same way. Harlem would often visit me on the walls, and since I was often lonely it gave great comfort. He would be still covered with ash and soot from the forge where he worked, being a blacksmith's son and apprentice. That is probably why I was one of the first to see the rays of the afternoon sun reflecting off the lances and helms of those returning to Edoras.

Far off, I heard the voices of the host raised in a victorious song.

The dawn has come to light a brighter morrow 

_A price was paid, but gladly won_

_Yet our hearts are not without sorrow_

_We ride back to a comely heart, a home and hearth_

_A feast is upon the table laid_

_Ride now, speed past the earth. _

A horn was sounded and the streets quickly filled to watch them ride home, to glory, yes, but at what price?

I waited at home; my father would soon come there, if he had come home at all. It was not long after the people scattered that a polite knock was issued at my door. I swallowed hard and, fearing the worse, opened it to reveal the Forth Marshal of Riddermark, Joquin. He carried a sword with him and standing on the threshold he spoke to me of my father's death.

"Your father was a hero, Lady Maylan. He died valiantly and is now at peace in a grave that is honoured in song and stone. I give you his sword as a last request he had of me, for you to have it." He handed me the sword in its sheath and I drew it forth. I recognised it immediately; the weight, the worn hilt, the smooth blade. "I believe he wanted you to become an attendant for the Lady Éowyn and she has given her consent. Tomorrow you will be relocated to Meduseld and you do not need to bring many items, as all will be provided for you. Use this time wisely." He nodded politely and was gone. I was left alone with my grief and the solitude hit me like wall. I put the sword on to a desk and it was all I could do to run for the forges and find Harlem. 

"Harlem? Harlem!" I called as I ran into the forgery. I looked around desperate and spotted him working the bellows of a large forge. At a swift nod from his father he was able to talk with me.

"Harlem, I don't know what I'm going to do as they are putting me in the Great house and everything's going wrong and you must help me as I don't want to go but it's against father's wishes and I won't be able to see you again and oh Harlem why did he have to die?" I sobbed, weeping into his ash stained shirt.

"Hush, it won't be that bad will it?" He said, holding me tightly.

"It will be worse than death!" I whispered vehemently and reluctantly pulled myself together. "I only came to say goodbye, but Harlem, I shall miss you." I embraced him tightly, and finally gaining control of my emotions, stepped away. "Now don't go getting yourself killed gloriously in battle," I tried a weak smile, "I will never forgive you if you do."

"It will be alright you'll see," he said and then wiping my tears I left him to get back to his work whilst I tried to pack those few belongings I could take with me.

*        *        *

I think the morning shared my mood as grey clouds swept in from the West, threatening rain. My emotions had finally died down to leave me feeling cold resentment. They came for me around mid morning, they meaning a door warden for the hall of Meduseld and a young Rider of the Mark. As I walked away I turned back for one last glimpse of what was once my home and it seemed to me that the world dimmed and my soul cried.

 The doors of Meduseld were opened and I followed the men into a chamber to the right of the great hall. There sat the Lady Éowyn, her hair unbound fell glittering like gold about her shoulders and she was clad in white coth that was heavily embroidered. I was at once clearly aware of my patched and well-worn clothes and unruly bundle of brown curls. I bobbed a slow curtsy and looked up to meet her stare. Her eyes were grey and hard yet I sensed a deep compassion that hid itself behind a mask of coolness. She looked forbidding and stern and I almost believed the rumours of her wishing to ride into victorious battle; almost. 

"Welcome Maylan daughter of Nevan, to Meduseld. I believe your father wished for you to become one of my attendants and I have agreed most willingly," she rose from her seat. "Life will be different here, but I am assured that you will, in time, think of Meduseld as your home."

"I can only hope, my lady," I said, my voice flat and emotionless.

The sound of my voice made her peer more closely at her attendant to be. I could see that she noted the grief in my otherwise emotionless face and the shadowed eyes of one who has lost everything and has nothing to gain.

"Come," her voice was softer now with sympathy, "I will show you what is to be done in my service."

I followed her, passing many booths and lodgings in the dark, torch lit passageways, the silence was almost palpable as even our footsteps were muffled on the cold stone. We came to a very small room with a bed and tiny table as its only ornaments. 

"Put your belongings here as this is where you will sleep," she pointed to a door in the wall, "and through there is my chamber."

Then turning swiftly she went out of the room beckoning for me to follow. We came to a chamber and inside were a hearth and table. The walls were lined with tapestries showing pictures of great battles that were once fought, long ago in an age remembered in nought but song. Éowyn gestured at a seat and sitting carefully she told me of my duties as an attendant.

"When I wake you shall wake too and help me with my chores. I wait on King Théoden as his steps falter and weariness becomes an ally and at these times you will help others in the House. When I may be present to eat at King Théoden's board you may wait on me otherwise you are free to have your meals where you wish. Every afternoon you are allowed an hour to walk in the garden of Meduseld, but leaving the House is forbidden as I may have need of you."

   Our one-person conversation continued well into the evening as rules were set down for times for meals and lights and feasts. I didn't listen much, only stared at the tapestries and every now and again nodded my head in agreement to something I hadn't even heard. At last I was roused with a question,

"You must be tired, do you wish to retire and I will have a meal brought to you before you rest?"

I looked up. "Thankyou, my lady." 

The meal came and I ate it gratefully, sipping the warm soup. I was wearied by my grief and the thought of living my life in a monotonous routine in a cage. I didn't remember when I finally fell asleep, but when I did it seemed as though I only slept for minutes before being woken with a gentle shake by Lady Éowyn. It was indeed a dull day, the third after being told of my father death, and I seemed to be viewing it from another person's eyes. The pain I held and the feeling of losing something I had loved greatly, my father, tore at my soul. I became reclusive, barely speaking and the hour outside was spent sitting in the sunshine, letting my tears fall like crystals into my hands; the only time I would weep. Lady Éowyn was kind, but it felt more like charity and pity to one who desired neither. I was given new garments to wear and they were fine, the same cloth used for our nobles and I was allowed to keep my other clothes. It wasn't until the fifth night in my tiny room that I was abruptly torn out of my misery.

   At home I would often see the star and moon light stream through my window and onto my coverlet, making it into a silver cloth. I used to leave the window barely open so just a small breeze could waft into my room. I was awake for a long time just staring into the darkness of my chamber when I realised I could see no silver light nor feel the chill wind. At once the room stifled me, I felt the walls closing in and the darkness overwhelming my senses. Thankfully I fell unconscious and slept for the remainder of the night.

When I awoke I looked about and saw there was no window here, only cold stone and I wished with all my heart I was back in my home. I contemplated what to do about my predicament and thought that if I could get out somehow and be back before Lady Éowyn awoke it would stop the terrifying feeling of drowning in darkness.

As night fell that evening, I kept my candle alight past the time it was supposed to be blown out. I wrapped myself in a dark cloak and opened the door into the adjoining hallway. Creeping silently to a back door I slipped out and extinguished my candle, hiding it under some foliage. I breathed in the fresh air and ran like a wraith to the stables, it was there I would sleep. Passing by the racks I saw my staff and my fingers itched. Looking both ways I reached forward and pulled it free, finding comfort in its solid weight. I checked the arena for people and seeing there was none I tore off my cloak and took the starting stance.

"Father, guide me," I whispered.

I began the familiar routine, twisting the staff in a smooth forward motion and was surprised when I heard a tearing sound as my nightdress tore up one side. I laughed, the first time in days and strange to my ears, and continued, the rip giving me extra freedom of movement.  I lunged with an attack and swept around to the crescent motion. I could hear my father yelling his orders from the side.

"Jump, turn, slash, lunge across, back and bring down. Attack to the left, arc for the head." 

The familiar movements distracted me and I wasn't aware of another person until I had finished my forth drill. He looked foreign and menacing in the half-light of the torches.

"Why be a lady out at this time of night?"

Uneasy about being found out I snapped at him,

"Why does a lady need to answer a foreign man? Who might you be, and what is your business here?"

He laughed a little.

"Well spoken. Please excuse my words they were said in haste. I am called Nemdalithe and I hail from Dol Amroth, by the sea." He paused and I said nothing. Mistaking my silence for encouragement he spoke again. "My father is a great councillor there and my mother was an Elf of the Golden Wood. I have travelled nigh on two summers looking for my mother and I reside here in Rohan for but a little while. I had come out here to practice from lack of sleep. May I challenge you to a contest?"  

I stared into his pale green eyes searching for hidden peril. I saw nothing but humour and curiosity so pointed out the rack of armour. To my amazement he brought out an intricately carved staff from underneath his cloak. I studied his attire; worn dark breeches and a grey shirt with an over vest which he took off along with his cloak. He looked about three years my senior, but with elven blood he could be older. I stretched my muscles and waited for him to cross into the arena. At last he stood before me a little taller than I was and took up the opening stance.

   We began, testing each other, and once I was convinced that he knew what he was doing the battle became intense. I hit forward using the careful technique taught by my father searching for any error he made; he was faultless. We moved back and forward looking for ways to out do the other. I slipped in the sand, but regained my balance quick enough to block his blows. I swept for his feet and turned to try him from behind. Surprisingly agile he dodged my stroke and parried my next onslaught. I faltered again, my already weak muscles protesting at being used so harshly. He flicked the staff from my hands and I fell back.

"Very good," he said standing over me. He held out a hand to help me stand, but I had not given up just yet. Kicking my feet out I knocked him flat on his back and I grasped his staff from his surprised hands pointing its sharp tip at his exposed throat.

 "Very good," I mocked him. "Yet I play to win."

I offered a hand and helped him to his feet. He chuckled softly and with a sigh slipped his hands around my waist. I panicked.

"I am not a kitchen maid to be tumbled when you wish. I am a lady of Meduseld," I stated, not liking his hold on me I broke free and ran, grabbing my cloak on the way. Once I left the arena I veered to the left and I climbed the steps to the hayloft.

I would rather have died, than to say that I was a lady of Meduseld even though I was, but I needed to use something to get away from an awkward situation. I heard him calling, saying he was sorry and watched as he left the stables. Then lying down in the hay, confused and sore, I fell asleep.

*        *        *

I was able to get back inside Meduseld before Lady Éowyn awoke, making sure my hair was free of straw and putting on a new nightdress and hiding the torn one.

Lady Éowyn came in earlier than usual and told me to dress hurriedly and in my clean gown. I followed her to the Great Hall where she stood behind King Théoden and I was told to stand beside her.

The great doors were opened and in strode Nemdalithe adorned in more regal garb. He bowed before King Théoden and introduced himself as Nemdalithe, Guard of Dol Amroth.

"I am here to request that a maiden of the name Maylan, daughter of Nevan, be released from Edoras to serve as an attendant for the Prince of Dol Amroth's sister."

I felt astounded and yet excited. Why me?

"Why Maylan?" asked Lady Éowyn, stepping forward.

For a moment Nemdalithe's eyes flickered to where I stood.

"She has got quick wit, is good with the staff and she has also been accepted as part of a High Household. All these things were requested by my liege to be found in one such girl and I have searched long. This will be as a sign of goodwill between our two cities."

"But her home is here!" cried Éowyn. I was quite surprised at her tone because I hadn't thought I meant so much to her. It was my turn to step forward.

"My liege and lady, Meduseld could never really be my home as Rohan holds too many memories of what could have been and what was. I speak not against my host who has been so kind, it is just that I fear that my life will be very short if I stay here any longer. I have no father and no relations and no bonds of kinship hold me in your service. I beg that you may let me leave to forget my past and create a new life for myself." I spoke with conviction. 

King Théoden stared searchingly at me for a long while before making his judgement.

"You may go and I wish you well on your journey. Remember that Rohan is and always will be your home no matter how you may feel now. Éowyn, will you help her ready for the morrow, as Maylan will leave at dawn." He dismissed us with a wave of his hand.

Éowyn led me away and back to her chamber where she bade me sit.

"I am sorry to hear that you wish to leave and sorrier still that you see Rohan as not your home. I think, over time, I would come to see you as a younger sister, I sometimes think I already do, and maybe the duties would have been set aside. I understand the feeling that this house is a cage and at times the silence frightens me. Yet I envy you being able to travel this road of freedom and will not stop your going," her voice once soft turned bitter. "For I am to live a life of care and dread and no naught of the victory of battle," 

I gasped, "So the rumours, they are true?"

"Quite. I can wield a sword and ride. I wasn't surprised when Master Nemdalithe said you knew how to use a staff. You remind me a lot of myself when I was young, though I, unlike you, do not have the freedom of travel, which you will know. Come, it is time we started to pack for your journey."

I then saw Lady Éowyn in a different light, she no longer seemed fair and stern, but rather sad and lonely, the weight of tending till death heavy on her slim shoulders. I felt pity for she who was cursed with nobility and had never the hope of achieving her desires.

I was given a horse to ride and food for the journey and took my staff with me as I left from the stables. Lady Éowyn farewelled me at the doors or Meduseld and as a parting gift gave me a silver armband engraved with roses.

"It will remind you of Rohan and Edoras, the happiness in blooms and the sad as thorns," she whispered.

I met Nemdalithe at the gates, his garb changed into those of a traveller. A small gathering had come to witness our departure and I spotted among them Harlem. Calling to him he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Farewell Harlem, you will remain always my friend. Ask Lady Éowyn for the gift I have left for you, I hope that you will have no need to use it." I had requested that Lady Éowyn give Harlem my fathers sword as I had no use of it anymore, only as a painful memory. "Farewell." 

We embraced tightly.

"Look after that fair face," he tweaked my nose, "and send word. Festhu!"(Go forth)

I mounted my horse, Calafire and at a word from Nemdalithe we rode out into the golden fields and for the first time in my life, I felt free. 


	2. Chap 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Most characters (Prince Imrahil, Éowyn, Théoden, Faramir) are from the book Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkein (including the elvish) and I give full credit of them to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkein, but the rest are sincerely created by me.

 By the time we reached the sea, many moons after leaving the fields of Rohan, I had come to respect Nemdalithe. We had become friends and our friendship only grew stronger as we fought our battles together and ate from the same fire. My old strength returned and I had a renewed vigour from being free of closed walls. We practiced using our staffs every day and I learnt new tactics from him that were invaluable against evil whilst we were travelling. When I asked him why he had lied to me about searching for his mother he replied with mirth,

"Ah, but I didn't lie, as I have been searching for my mother whilst looking for someone like you. She was of Lothlorien, the Golden Wood, yet when I ventured there I was not permitted to enter and so I never met her. I did persuade my guard to send her a message, wherever she is, and it is my hope that she has received it and knows I am well."

We had grown so accustomed to each other that I began to call Nemdalithe, Nem for short and he would often try to get me to smile. He always said that my smile was fairer than the sea itself.

   Days passed and finally I mounted a small rise and there, before me, spread Dol Amroth. It stood with white beauty and on the towers the wind fluttered the high banners with the insignia; the ship of the silver swan on a blue sea. The ocean was as turquoise as the sky and birds wheeled and swooped out on the waves. Ships, laden with produce, came in and left the harbour at a steady pace and I listened to the distant roar of waves on the shore. 

"The majesty of this city is high above all others I have heard of," I whispered.

I smelt the sea in the air and tasted the salt on my tongue. I felt honoured that my journey had come to such a place. I followed Nem into the city and saw the people; dark haired and grey eyed, tall and lordly and dressed in fine robes of a glistening cloth. I walked my horse through the streets and I heard singing form alleys and squares. People sat around a person with a lyre and sang together in perfect harmony. Nem led me into the stables of the Prince where I unsaddled Calafire and went in to the Princes inner house. 

   Everything was in white marble and crystal adorned windows. Corridors were open and sea breezes drifted in from open balconies. It felt pristine and wholesome, like a waterfall stilled in the cold of winter.

   We came through a small walkway to a room where a soft garment of a pale green was laid out and a bowl of water was in the washstand. 

"I will come for you soon, for today you shall be presented to the Prince and go into service of his sister. In this room is all you will need to clean yourself of our journey's dust. Farewell for a while."

With a smile he turned and went out of the room closing the door behind him. I did not immediately do as he asked, but walked to the open balcony and looked out on the jewelled sea. The sun was setting and the light fading. This place was perfect and even though I was expected to guard the Prince's sister, there would still be more freedom, less sadness, new beginnings.

   I took off my clothes and washed myself before slipping into the gown. It was light and smooth and it slid over my body like a second skin. Carefully, I pulled on the small slippers left at the foot of the bed. I bound a small girdle of silver about my waist and found a sheer cloak of silver, that was thin and opaque, to tie about my shoulders.  I brushed my hair and found two mother-of-pearl shell combs to tuck away my curls. 

   When Nem came to get me he was astounded at my appearance as I was of his. He wore a deep dark blue garment with silver stones and white opals encrusted over its length and he wore a thin silver circlet about his brow. A cloak the cover of midnight was draped from his shoulders.

"Tiro, êl síla nîn a aníron,*" Nem whispered and kissed my forehead.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Never mind. Come, you have yet to be formally presented," he took my hand and walked out of the small chamber.

We ascended a great staircase and at last came to a great room full of magnificently dressed people. On one side the wall was open to the sea winds and view. I could hear melodious piping and when I looked for the source I noticed that there were pipes hung so that when the wind blew over them they would sound a delicate note, which floated on the wind. Nem took me behind a curtain and quickly whispered all I had to say and do. I began to feel a slight nervousness.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

He smiled,

"Of course, I will come and see you when I can. I promise," he searched my eyes and then walked out to meet with the Prince.

"Nemdalithe, I am overjoyed to see you come safely back to Dol Amroth. Here in Melody Cavern we hold our court. I have heard you have brought me the maiden I requested, if so, present her before us," he commanded.

"My Lord, I have found such a maiden. My Lady?" 

This was my cue and draping the hood of the sheer cloak over my face I entered and knelt before the Prince. 

"Rise now and reveal thy face," the Prince said kindly. 

I stood and drew back the silvery hood from my face and looked at Prince Imrahil, Lord of Dol Amroth, full in the face. He seemed ageless, almost like Nem's. They were direct descendants of those elves that did not choose to cross to the undying land from the haven at Amroth and still had some of that keen blood in their veins. Grey eyes and dark haired he was clothed in blue silver, with a long sword girded at his belt. His eyes were kind and I could tell that he was a great leader of men. I spoke up.   

"My name is Maylan, daughter of Nevan, Lord. I come from the House of Meduseld in the fair country of Rohan, where King Théoden rules. I am skilled in the use of the staff and I feel I could serve and guard your sister well."

From the side of the small dais walked forward a woman, younger than the Prince by maybe a year. Her face clearly showed that she was akin to Prince Imrahil. Tall and queenly she stood and I could almost see a likeness to Lady Éowyn; lonely yet not sad. 

"I am the woman to which, if you would, swear fealty too. All I ask before you take the oath is to show us your skill with the staff against a man of my choice," her voice was sweet and kindness showed in her eyes.

"I assent to this contest," and walking to Nem I retrieved my staff from him.

He had told me that this might happen and so we had come prepared. It was only just that they should test me first as I would protect their ruler's sister.

 I decided to leave on even the sheer cloak as if I was an attendant I would not have time to take off the cloak if I was fighting for my lady's life. By doing this I had passed my first test. 

The lady picked a young man from the crowd and a staff was brought to him. Immediately I stood in front of the lady and in doing so I passed my second test, as I was protecting her, not myself. To pass the third and final test I would have to defeat the man.

   He began to attack and I at once noticed his weak spot was coming with a blow from the left side. When I had twisted him into the position I wanted I drew a crescent in the air with my tip and knocked the staff from his hands. I then hit him behind the knees so he fell to the ground and pressed the tip to his neck.

"It is decided," cried the Prince.

Turning to the lady I knelt again and swore that I would protect her as one of her attendants, wherever she went, until I could no longer perform my duty or until my death. At once there was great applause and the Prince stepped forward to grasp Nem's hand in gratitude and camaraderie. I saw at once the great friendship that was between them.

There was a large feast prepared and I sat at the table beside Nemdalithe and we talked about our journey and the future. At last it was time for me to depart to a chamber near my lady's, but just before I was about to go Nem drew me aside and out onto a hidden moonlit balcony. 

"Maylan, you know I have promised to see you when I can," he said, as I looked out over the water, the cool wind caressing my cheeks.

"I do, yet I think I shall be lonely without you by my side," I replied softly, blinking away my foolish tears.

He turned me around and slipped his hands about my waist in much the same way as he had done when we first met. This time I did not recoil, nor did I stop him as his lips closed on mine. I threw my arms around his neck and we stood together, kissing passionatly in the moonlight, aware of how little time we had. I welcomed the heat that flew through my body and the feel of his hands on my back. After a moment I drew away with a last lingering, tender kiss and softly farewelled Nem before finding my Lady. She led me down a torch lit hall and I only turned back once to see Nem raise his arm in farewell.

Just a quick note: * the elvish "_Tiro, él síla nîn a aníron_," is Quenya (I think!?) and means "Look, my star shines and I desire." 

Review BELOW!!


	3. Chap 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Most characters (Prince Imrahil, Éowyn, Théoden, Faramir) are from the book Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkein (including the elvish) and I give full credit of them to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkein, but the rest are sincerely created by me.

My days now were always full of happiness and as I got to know where I would live it became easier. My lady's name was Imrosin and she would not let me call her Lady and so, through lack of formality, we became fast friends. I had new garments made and a special sling crafted to carry my staff on my back. It was amusing to follow Imrosin around to many of the places she visited. I went to the healing houses with her bringing fresh herbs to override the stale air. We went to the docks and helped mend nets with the other men there, sharing laughs and our food. Imrosin was dedicated to being with her people and letting them know she was exactly as they were.

   We even had breeches made for riding on Dol Amroth's grey steeds, but I always rode Calafire who I knew missed the large, golden fields of Rohan. Nem came and visited me one day; offering to ride along the shore to a bluff. I was excused from Imrosin with an excuse that a friend of mine was taking me riding, a guard filled in my place. We rode to the bluff and I couldn't help but smile; this is where I was supposed to be, I could feel it in my heart.

On the top of the bluff a copse of trees stood and tying our horses we walked into it. 

"Ah look," I pointed to a wild rose bush at the base of a large tree. It had one white rose and it reminded me starkly of our own White Lady of Rohan; beautiful and alone. I realised then that what she had said was true; no matter how much I love being in Dol Amroth, Rohan would always be my home.

Nem stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and whispered,

"Do you miss the fields of Rohan like your steed does?"

"No, not yet. I love where I am so much," I turned and looked deep into his eyes, "I love _you_ so much."

He bent and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"As I do you," he said holding me to him tightly.

In a sudden revelation I knew that he had my heart in his hands and that he could either break or carefully treasure it. I had given it to him wholly not leaving a part for any other thing. 

"Come, I haven't shown you the view from the bluff," he said and lead me through the trees to the very edge of the bluff. I could see the city not far off; it's white beauty and splendour near the tossing aqua sea. It was a beautiful moment and one that drew a smile to my face for many days to come.

We rode home and it wasn't for another month that I saw him again. I knew that he was a guard of Dol Amroth and went with the Prince on some journeys to see how the borders were guarded. When they did come back there was a great feast in a marble hall and I sat opposite Nem on the high table. We often looked up, caught each other's attention and smiled. I could see he wanted to talk to me after the meal, but I was called away by Imrosin who said she was tired. When we came to her chamber and closed the door she dropped the pretence of being tired and wrung her hands. She looked distressed.

"What is it Imrosin?" I asked, worried.

"I wanted this not to happened truly I did. I told him not to let him go on this, but he didn't listen and now look at the mess, oh dear," she paced the floor agitated.

"Speak plainer," I said, "for I do not understand. What are you saying?"

Imrosin sank into a chair and I knelt in front of her, taking her hands in mine.

"What is it Imrosin?" I asked.

She looked into my eyes and sighed.

"When my brother wanted a warrior maiden to guard me and look like one of my attendants, he sent Nemdalithe to find one. I begged him not to, but he had good reasons why he should go and so my fears were laid to rest for a while. You see, Nem is betrothed," she said softly.

I was silent, frozen in shock.

"To whom?" 

"To me," she said ever so softly, her eyes were sad.

I gasped and stood up, stepping back from her chair in disbelief. Nem betrothed? To Imrosin? I stared incredulously at her. _But he loves me_, I wanted to scream.

"How, _why_?" I asked, letting the tears run freely down my face.

"Sit, and I will tell you from the beginning," I slowly did as she said. "My brother, Prince Imrahil, loved Nemdalithe as a great friend and they did many a great battle together. When they both reached an age for marriage, Imrahil could see it would be wonderful for Nemdalithe to be married to his own sister; me. I loved Nemdalithe and he liked yet never loved me and so it was arranged. Nemdalithe accepted only because he didn't want to hurt Imrahil by declining. The papers were signed and the date was made. 

'Then I was attacked by a young rogue. None of my attendants could defend me and I was almost killed, before Nemdalith saved us. That was why Imrahil decided that Nemdalithe should go in search for a young maiden who looks just like an attendant, to guard me. I began to worry that whilst on this journey he may fall for another and so be lost to me, but my brother only said that the papers were binding and that Nemdalithe was the only one who could go on this journey. So I agreed and waited till Nemdaithe returned. He did and I noticed a change in him. I could see the way he looked at you and how comfortable you were together, there was no doubting his love for you. But, he is bound to the agreement and the wedding is to be in one moons time, when it is at it's fullest.

'I am sorry Maylan, you are my friend and I would rather die than put you in this much pain, but I love Nemdalithe too."

My mind was in turmoil and then in a great tumult it became still and cold. I knew Imrosin saw that my face became a shuttered window, inert of any emotion. The happiness in my eyes was gone and the spark of my character died into shadow. _The price paid for this was to high if she has become thus a walking shadow_, thought Imrosin sadly.

   I walked from the room and then ran down the stairs and then through the passages, not caring where I went as long as it would lead me somewhere other than here. At last I came to the large Melody Cavern where I swore the oath that until my death or I could no longer serve her, I would protect Lady Imrosin. Yet now I felt like killing her myself though I knew that I could not and would not ever do it. The pain in the memories I had of Nem was stronger than I ever thought it could be. I walked to the open wall of the hall and collapsed with my back to a marble column and cried into my arms. The tears I shed were nothing to the broken shards of my heart. 

 "Maylan? Maylan! What is wrong?" came Nem's voice urgent in my ear.

I cried out, shocked that he was there and the fact our love could never be.

"Why – why didn't you tell me you – you are…" I broke off sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

"So you know. Oh my love, it was not meant to be, but how I wish it was," he stroked my hair.

"Nem, oh, Nem, I can not live whilst you are somebody else's."

"And I can not live if you are dead. My sweet, my love, I love you more than words in the elvish language can express. It seems that your path is always fated to be shadowed by pain and how I wish I could take it all from you," he whispered.

"Just being here makes everything all right," I said.

We kissed again fearing that this may be the last chance we had of being like this together. I memorised his face, the smell of his hair, the feel of his body and his beloved smile. I pulled away and tormented by shadows of the past I ran back to my room even though I heard him call my name, to plead with me to stay.

   Out of my small drawer I took my Rohan dagger and checking that my door was locked I paced to the window. I took off my rings and let my hair fall free and stood in my white under shift. The armband I always wore to remind me of Rohan, the one given to me by Lady Éowyn, I sat in front of me on the sill. I took the dagger and looked at it long and hard. The icy wind that blew around me felt like the cold touch of death. Raising my head I took the dagger by the hilt with both hands and was about to strike down when I remembered Nem's words.

_And I can't live if you are dead_…

The dagger dropped from my hands and I fell, weeping, to the floor.

_For you I cannot die_, I thought,_ and for you I cannot live_.

*        *        *

The days flew past and I noticed that the people of Dol Amroth saw a change in me. I had become a silent, morose attendant and my face was a void of no emotion. Mending nets by the sea the men tried to make me laugh or at least smile, but all was in vain as my thoughts were only on the work at hand. I had to throw myself in to my work. I smiled only once for a man lying deathly ill in the healing houses. He asked me to smile once for him like I used to, but the smile did not reach my eyes. I walked in a shadowed world and hardly ate.

   Two days before the full moon I was with Imrosin and Nem in an upper room of a large cloth house. They were choosing the cloth that were to line the beds in their new house and as always I was there as Imrosin's protector. Nem avoided looking at me and barely spoke a word and Imrosin chattered continuously as though nothing was wrong. We three new the ties of love and friendship that bound us to each other, but tried to ignore them. I walked by a roll of lightened silver cloth and stopped, smelling the air.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Nem.

He looked at me and drew breath.

"Smoke," he replied anxiously.

I dashed down the stairs and opened the door to the bottom of the shop. It was aflame and choking smoke was poring back up the stairs. I closed the door and ran back up the stairs. All the people, and there was quite a lot for such a small shop, were starting to panic.

"There is a fire below us and everyone needs to take a deep breath and run to the front door. It is not well alite yet so we have time. Hurry!" I yelled.

Immediately everyone ran down the stairs after me and I opened the door for them to run through the smoke and fire. The heat was terrible and I was lucky to make it to the door, dodging small fires and falling rolls of cloth. When we were outside I checked for Nem and Imrosin, I found Nem as he looked frantically around.

"Maylan, my love, you're safe," he embraced me tightly not caring that many people heard and saw him.

"Where is Imrosin?" I asked, glancing at the crowd.

We looked around and then I saw Nem turn pale.

"There, there, oh no, up there," he pointed to the window of the upper room. Imrosin stood there looking out.

"Imrosin, get out, get out," I screamed. "The house is on fire, flee whilst you can!"

She shook her head.

"Leave me," I heard her cry.

"NO," I pulled away from Nem's hands. It was so easy to let her die up there, to be able to marry and live with Nem, my love. My head though refused, I was there to protect her and I would try to save her even if I would loose the one thing that mattered to me the most if I succeeded. 

   I was dimly aware of Nem following me. I ran into the building, the whole bottom chamber was by now ablaze. Flame was on the stairs and as I ran up them I couldn't see for the smoke that was trying to blind me, choke me. I put a piece of my cloak over my mouth and looked around the room, calling for Imrosin.

"I am here, but you must leave me," she rasped.

"No, are you hurt?" I asked, thinking that was why she could not run.

"I said to leave me here," her voice took on a more commanding tone.

I saw in a moment of clarity that she thought by her death I was free to love Nim and, the betrothal broken, would be able to marry him. Not liking what I was going to do, but realising it was the only way I knocked her unconscious and she fell to the floor. 

"Nem! Help me," I choked.

He came and we carried her to the stairs only to find them well and truly burning in earnest.

"The other window," I yelled over the roaring of the fire.

We came to the other window in the room and looked down, a rooftop was not far below.

"Nem, climb down to that rooftop and I will lower her down to you, GO," he stared at me and then hurriedly clambered down to the roof below.

I carefully held her in my arms and leant out the window, cautiously lowering her into the arms of Nem. Behind me I heard the roar of the fire taking hold of the room. When she was down Nem ran to the edge of the roof and called to the people. Immediately someone came running and using a large crate for height he received the unconscious Imrosin. I smiled, relieved. 

Nem turned to come back for me when a shelf of cloth rolls collapsed hitting my back and knocking me onto the floor. I screamed as I felt something break in my ankle. I couldn't get up as the cloth rolls were heavy on my legs and if I tried to move them my ankle would radiate pain up my leg. 

I saw something climb through the window; Nem. 

"What are you doing hear, idiot, save yourself! I have done something to my ankle and so I can't get out. We will both die if you stay hear," I yelled.

He didn't answer, but steadily began to lift the rolls of cloth from my lower body and then helped me to stand on my good leg. I tried to put weight on the other and shrieked in agony. We stood close, and he held me up with his strong arms. 

"Why won't you leave me?" I whispered in his ear.

The flames were closing around us and the smoke billowed black and foul, but it seemed that we were in our own little circle of bliss.

"You should know by now that I love you too much to let you die," he said.

My eyes filled with tears.

"You love me so much you are willing to die with me?" I clutched his shoulders.

"For you, I would do anything and yes, even die with you," he wiped away my tears with a shaking hand.

Our time of bliss ended and the flames closed in. When I felt them lick at the soles of my shoes I cried out and kissed my love for the last time and the black enveloped us both.

_*_     _*_     _*_

"…. Some say that Maylan and Nemdalithe's love was so strong that they were able to escape the burning building and run down to the sea. It is told that there, a grey ship floated in to where they stood and they boarded it together going into the undying west. The Eldar accepted them, as their ties of love were so strong that they both could only experience death as one. When Prince Imrahil searched the charcoaled building for bodies he found only Maylan's armband of engraved roses. This is what Imrosin sent back to King Théoden and Lady Éowyn with the tidings of Maylan's heroic death and love for Nemdalithe.

       Others say that they died as one at the same time and their souls, set free by the flames, descended into the sea and the sighs of contentment can be heard when the sea is calm. It is said that their remains were found and buried side by side under the wild rose bush on the bluff. Some say it guards them still and every time it flowers the petals change from white to crimson signifying their falling in love.

       Yet even the wise do not know the true end to this story…

'Run along now, I have work to do." Lady Éowyn smiled at their retreating backs and turned to her husband who had come to sit bedside her.

"How do you think it ended?" Faramir asked.

Éowyn drew from a small pouch at her side a piece of round silver and placed it on her lap.

"I don't know," she said and smiled. Looking around her she saw the glades of Ithilien beautiful in the late afternoon sun and heard the laughter of children by the stream. Her eyes took on a dreamy look,

"I don't, know."    

Éowyn's hand idly traced the edge of the item on her lap as she sat, lily fair, on the green moss in the sunshine. The light beamed off the small metal circle lying there and looking closely, Faramir could just see that it was adorned with engraved roses.

------Much love, Whyte Ivy -----Please review – it helps me write better!


End file.
